<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden. (FINAL CHAPTER NOW POSTED) by TheFabulousGoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401067">Hidden. (FINAL CHAPTER NOW POSTED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousGoose/pseuds/TheFabulousGoose'>TheFabulousGoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil Sanders Wing AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Issues, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Non-Binary Patton, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, Running Away, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousGoose/pseuds/TheFabulousGoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds leave the nest all the time. Just sometimes to roughly and to soon. But when this happens, a bird will find a new nest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil Sanders Wing AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil hummed as he stood in the center of his room, silence giving way to the quiet melody.</p><p>His roommates were out shopping, they had left moments ago and it left Virgil an hour alone.</p><p>Times like this were great because Virgil could finally stretch his extra limbs. The large birdlike ones.</p><p>They were giant, black with silver flecks and purple tips. They shone when they weren't under the baggy jumpers because of the incident when he was younger.</p><p>He had been 15, only 2 years ago.</p><p>****<br/>
Flashback<br/>
****</p><p>They were fighting again.</p><p>Virgil was huddled in his room, cowering under the covers as he heard his name mentioned many times.</p><p>"He is dangerous!" His fathers deep voice yelled, booming around their small 3 room apartment. "We should tell the police we are caring for a freak."</p><p>"No! He's a boy, our boy!" His mother screeched, voice having risen as the argument got more heated.</p><p>It continued like this for a while, Virgil's father insulting the teenager, his mother defending him, although she was becoming weaker in her argument.</p><p>Suddenly a crash sounded, shrill female shrieks and smashing following before silence and a body thudding to the ground. Virgil whimpered, his head burrowing further under the blanket as footsteps thundered towards his room.</p><p>He heard the door banging, knowing the hinges would break one of these day, and then his blankets were ripped away to show his fathers pissed off face. Virgil brang up his wings to cover his face, this just seemed to anger the man more. </p><p> </p><p>Then he grabbed Virgils thin arm. The same arm already mottled with purple and black from previous times his father entered his room.</p><p>All of the anxious teens instincts screamed at him, telling him that this was a threat and it must be eliminated. He didn't even register the sound of a cracking skull as he threw his father at the wall. He also didn't register the hours that passed before sirens filled his mind, no doubt coming to collect the bodies.</p><p>The only thing he registered that night was running, running till he got out of social services grasp and finding alleyways to sleep in.</p><p>Then he found best friend in Logan, who then introduced him to Patton and Roman. The rest was history.</p><p>*****<br/>
End flashback<br/>
*****</p><p>He stretched his wings out, the ones no one knew about other then his dead parents. They glittered as they touched opposite walls.</p><p>They truly were gorgeous, but when the others came back he would fold them down flat,  hiding them from the world.</p><p>Because he lost his last family, he'd be damned if he lost this one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whelp here I am extending this because I had more ideas.<br/>Bassically just how Virgil has to change so many things that a normal person would do to hide his wings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was absolutely sick of the warm weather.</p><p>Not only was it ridiculously hot and he was as pale as snow, it meant he had to sweat under sweaters all day to hide the huge feathered nuisances on his back.</p><p>He knew everyone got suspicious of it sometimes, catching Logan's calculating gaze as he sat under fans to combat the blazing ball of heat, or Patton's concerned glances as he huffed when moving.</p><p>To add insult to the injury, they lived in Florida. Florida where the summer lasted longer then it should, and it was so humid and dry that ice melted in the freezer.</p><p>Somedays it just couldn't be healthy to stay under sweaters, so he locked his door and lay in an ice bath for the day, trying to imagine he was in Antarctica, penguins surrounding him that didn't give a shit how much of a freak he was and just ignored the giant bird thing in their midst.</p><p>But for the most part, the sweaters worked. He bundled up under one, tucking his wings tight against his body, sometimes having to use belts or rope if they were being uncooperative. He could do most things normal 17 years could do. Only things he sat out on were things like swimming that meant he was shirtless. He always chose to sunbath instead, which would've been better if he could stretch his wings, but he took what he could get.</p><p>There was another good thing about hoodies, whenever Patton decided it was time for an unnecessary cuddle session, no one could feel the feathered lumps, the rolls of the thick fabric disguising them beautifully.</p><p>He always did wish he could wear nice things though. Romans dress shirt with the gold and red trim was stunning and he kept thinking how it would look in a purple and silver version. He adored Patton's dress with the flowing skirt and blue butterfly's around the hem. He knew however he would never be able to wear these things though, if he did he would have huge feathers sticking out in plain sight for the whole world to see. Then he would be taken by the government like his father always warned him, then he would lose his friends because he was a huge feathery freak. No more of Patton's cookies, love infused with each bite was a trend in their cooking and Virgil adored them and their food. Roman would cast him out, his world seemed very white and black. Good was good and bad was bad to the mayor's son. No more late night hugs or movie nights for Virgil. Logan would just look at him with that disappointed gaze and that would hurt more then any of Patton's sobs or Roman's words.</p><p>So no, it was sweaters for Virgil till the day he dies. Heavy fabric that weighed him down with every step, every breath pushing against the clothing. Forever cursed to long for cold weather and snow instead of the blistering heat. And he would never be able to do anything about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next few chapters will be Virgil hiding and protecting his wings. Maybe a reveal at the end.....<br/>Maybe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically Virgil and his weird habits he gets being part bird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping standing up was never a good idea.</p>
<p>When Virgil was younger, just a small 5 year old, his mother told him that he slept standing sometimes. His father hated it, saying that it just made him more of a freak then he already was. Sometimes he would even pile things like clothes on top of his small son, wanting to make him as normal as a human with wings could get.</p>
<p>It never worked though, every night he would end up standing or crouching on his bed, leaning against the headboard and tumbling off the bed the next morning. It ended in a whole lot of bruises and scrapes that wouldn't heal for days, so his body was always battered and bruised.</p>
<p>Luckily though he grew out of the habit, sleeping like a normal person for the most part. Although he knew that when he was deep asleep as a child he would apparently make little twittering noises. He wasn't sure if he did it anymore or not though.</p>
<p>But there were some things he would never grow out of. For one, molting.</p>
<p>The bane of his existence, the giant feathered things on his back, decided at random times of his life that they wanted to shed the unnecessary feathers. So the broken, or damaged fluffy things would fall out, ending up on the insides of his clothes or on his sheets. It was annoying because they piled up after a couple of months and he never knew what do do with them. If the others were out, he would burn them in the fireplace. But even that wasn't full proof because the shafts took forever and the actual feather just sort of melted, ending up with him having to scrape up the black goop and find somewhere to dump it. </p>
<p>It was easy with small feathers, he could just chuck them out in the garden if they were his coverts or the other small ones. They could pass as a crow feather because they were black. However his Primaries and Secondary's wouldn't even resemble an eagles feathers. They were large and purple tips weren't exactly normal. So with those he either had to burn them or stuff them in his closet in a large trash bag that was close to overfilling. </p>
<p>Another annoying thing was nesting.</p>
<p>He hated it with every fiber of his being. It meant that once every 3 months he had to hole up in his room for 2 days. Just wanting cuddles from his friends. He wished Roman was there with his strong arms and loud story telling that would cheer any down in the dumps person up. He wanted Logan with his soft hugs and quiet comforting touches. He needed Patton with their kind words and delicious baking.</p>
<p>But no, he had to deal with it on his own. He had to discreetly steal washing from the laundry before someone washed it. Then he had to pretend that he didn't know anything about it. No Roman I didn't steal your red dress shirt go ask Logan. No Patton I didn't steal your fluffy grey cardigan go ask Roman. No Logan I didn't steal 4 of your ties go ask Patton. Then he would lock his doors, pretend he had a migraine or the flu and cuddle up under layers of heavy blankets and the stolen items of clothing and sob for hours before falling asleep.</p>
<p>It was also unbearably painful for a few hours towards the end, it got worse before it got better. Hot stabbing pain would shoot up and down his spine, giving him awful headaches and pain all through his limbs. His wings were the worst though. They became sensitive, ridiculously so. Even a blanket or soft jumper on top of them would feel like 100 hot brands going straight through the feathers to melt his wing bones and shoulder blades. It meant he had to lay topless for about 2 hours in the dark, wincing every time he shifted his sore body and wishing it would just stop and he could spend the day cuddled up between his friends.</p>
<p>Then when it was over he would have to get to the bathroom, dragging himself into the bathtub and laying there, letting his wings soak in the soapy, warm water and watching his tears mix into the bubbles.</p>
<p>Sometimes he heard little kids say how happy they would be if they could fly. Every time he almost broke down crying. He knew they were just children, they didn't know anything about reality. They spent all day wanting to grow up and dreaming about how amazing the world would be when they were adults. But he wished they knew just how awful it was. How awful it was to be a freak, to live in fear of the world seeing what you are and what you can do. The fear around police, believing they would find him 2 years after his parents deaths, take him to the government like his father always said and experiment on him until his mind broke and they could turn him into a lab project. Be paraded around the media as a miracle.</p>
<p>It wasn't though. It wasn't a miracle. It was hell, his own living hell. And he couldn't ever get to heaven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've decided I will be doing a few more of these chapters that detail some of Virgil's more birdlike tendencies and then at the end do a reveal fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Collecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil collects stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiny things would be Virgil's downfall.</p><p>It was ridiculous, just because the sun can catch on the metal of something doesn't mean he should have this weird fascination with it. Unfortunately that's exactly what happens.</p><p>Things like necklaces, bracelets and rings were never safe with Virgil around. It's why he never went into jewelry shops, his bank account would never recover from the day he wanted to get Patton something nice for their birthday. He came out with 3 rings and 5 necklaces. All over $100, 2 stolen.</p><p>Now he had a nice little collection in a jewelry box that Roman got him, made of resin dipped timber and engraved with stories of dragons and kings. The sapphire gems of the dragon eyes and the rubies in his flesh melting breath were his favorite part of the whole thing. It was separated with walls, organizing his "Hoard". He had rings in one section, 3 diamond, 1 plain silver with his name engraved, 2 flashy gold and 1 giant emerald and silver stone he and found in the woods. In the necklace section he had a simple gold chain with a sapphire butterfly in the middle, a silver piece with a huge jasper crystal, a silver chain with a compass pendant on the end and a blue topaz encrusted choker. In the bracelets were a set of gold and silver bangles, a amethyst band and a silver chain with the word hope in the middle carved of rose quartz. He also had a few pairs of earrings, mostly just silver and gold studs or sleepers, although there was a pair of dangling amethyst roses that he adored. There was also a watch with a mother of pearl face that sat on it's own, He hadn't really taken much interest in the watches. </p><p>He never wore the jewelry though, it was precious to him and was kept under his bed, where no one could easily reach it. Roman had once asked if he could borrow the watch, Virgil had slammed the door in his friends startled face. </p><p>He also collected other things that shone though, compasses, keys, bells, coins. He even had a mini disco ball.</p><p>However, shiny things weren't the only thing he hoarded. </p><p>Blankets, especially big fluffy ones he could just pile on top of himself were amazing. His favorite was a huge, fluffy thing that had a giant purple and silver mandala pattern on it that he cuddled up to every night. Faux fur throws were also on that list.</p><p>Books. Although he wasn't as likely to be found reading about science or history like his best friend, he loved stories. Stories of love and triumph. Stories of places were there were dragons, witches and quests were the hero was celebrated after their victory. Stories that Virgil dreamed he could be in. Able to fly and be free like he had always wished. All these stories were kept on the huge oak bookshelf in his room, reaching from the top of his ceiling to about half a meter above the ground, located atop a set of draws that held a few more of his hoards. </p><p>These other hoards were pressed flowers and leaves, his mint tea leaves and a collection of candles that would never be burnt unless he really wanted them to be.</p>

<p>A human would call him greedy, selfish even for hoarding things he would never use like the candles and jewelry. However he did use things like the tea leaves and books so he didn't see any problems with what he was doing.</p>

<p>Logan did though.</p>

<p>He told Virgil he should get rid of some things, they just caused clutter he had said. Virgil had almost burst into tears and hadn't talked to his best friend for a week after. Fortunately Patton caught onto what was happening and told Logan to keep his nose out of Virgil's business and had told Virgil to do whatever he wanted with his stuff, as long as it made him feel good.</p>

<p>That incident was just another reason he had never told them, if Logan thought hoarding was weird, what would he think about 2 giant wings bursting from Virgil's back. No thankyou.</p>

<p>So Virgil would keep, hoarding, he would keep hiding, because he knew he wouldn't like the alternative</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These are mostly just filler chapters at the moment but they are all building up to the last chapter I promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does Virgil know how to fly? Yes. Does he fly? Maybe<br/>Listening to Hard Times by Paramore whilst writing the start of this, take that as you will.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil needed out.</p><p>------Minutes ago-------</p><p>He swore he had never meant to lash out at Patton, his nesting had just finished hours before and Roman had decided that knocking as loud as he could on Virgil's door was a good idea. So of course, after Virgil had promptly threw something at his friends head as it poked through the door and sent him scampering off like a pup with it's tail between it's legs, Patton had to find out.</p><p>The mayor's son had decided that being a snitch would be a great idea, Virgil would get him for that later, so Patton being the sweetheart they were, decided to try to talk to Virgil, thinking something was wrong with their younger friend.</p><p>However, Virgil just wanted to be alone for a few hours. So when Patton entered his room, Virgil pleaded with him to go away. This just concerned his friend more though, as they came to sit where Virgil was huddled in blankets on his bed. This lead to Virgil getting mad, him yelling that he didn't, would never, want Patton's help. That he could look after himself without the older teen coddling him. Then he threw a pillow at Patton's face, the usually fluffy, harmless object knocking their glasses off and whacking the sides of their face, painfully with the force behind Virgil's throw.</p><p>Unfortunately, Roman and Logan where both outside the door when this happened, wanting to know what was wrong with their youngest friend. When they heard yelling and a muffled thump though, they knew something was very wrong.</p><p>They stormed into the room, wondering what on earth was going on. They were horrified to find a defensive Virgil backed up against the headboard, gazing at a curled up Patton, who was soaking the blankets with their tears. Both 18 year old's rushed to Patton's side, lifting his face to find a few cuts from his glasses, which had cracked under the blow of the pillow that now sat unthreatening on the ground. </p><p>Virgil was frozen like a statue, he had hurt Patton, HE had HURT Patton. He had hurt PATTON. Patton, sweet, loving, sensitive Patton who wanted nothing but happiness for others. Never worried about their own happiness, only their friends and loved ones. But now they were hurt. By Virgil. Patton had been hurt by Virgil. The one person Virgil thought deserved all the happiness on this Earth and they now had blood pooling on their face, shining in the light that Patton themselves had switched on when they walked into the room. Their glasses lay in shards around them, the frames bent and one of the lenses shattered, said lenses the cause of the crimson now staining Virgil's blankets.</p><p>Romans furious brown orbs turned on Virgils curled up form, eyebrows almost covering his eyes with his rage, fists clenched in Patton's top as he held their trembling friend to his broad chest. Virgil's chest contracted, his breath coming in short, hurried breaths that made his lungs burn like he was underwater, going down, down, down until he sunk into the blackness, forever lost and never found.</p><p>Logan was no better, although he elected to ignore Virgil rather then Roman's rage method. He spoke in soothing tones, rubbing one hand up and down Patton's arm as he dabbed at their face with a handkerchief from his pocket. </p><p>Soon enough Logan stood with Patton, leading him out of the room with a gentle tug on his wrists. Roman watched them leave, slightly watching Virgil out of the corner of his eye as if the younger boy would ever hurt Patton. But he did. He did hurt Patton and he would never let himself forget it. Once the door shut, leaving Roman and Virgil in a room together, Roman was back to his venomous glares. Virgil shrunk into his bed with the gaze heavily on him, tucking his head into his arms and shutting the mayors son out.</p><p>"Why"</p><p>Such a simple word, such a easy word. However, for Virgil that word held his judgement, held his jury, held his sentence. He could hear every bit of Roman's soul behind the word, could hear the brokenness and pleading even if Roman would never admit to such a thing.</p><p>"Why Patton, what did Patton do?" The emphasis on the last word made Virgil's heart shatter because he didn't know. Actually, no he knew perfectly. Patton  had decided to let Virgil into his heart and he got hurt. Everyone who was within a mile of Virgil could be hurt. He was like a timebomb, his human and not so human instincts clashing every day and causing an internal war. However, this war spilled out every once and again, making sure to hurt as many people as possible on the way.</p><p>But he couldn't tell Roman that, so instead he stayed silent, sniffling into his arms and hoping Roman would go away.</p><p>A few more beats of silence and then....</p><p>"Fine then, you don't wanna talk, I'll talk. Stay away from Patton for awhile. You know what, stay away from all of us this week. You can stay up here and someone will bring you food." Virgil felt the 3rd eldest of the friend group get up and walk towards the door "I hope you know what Patton does for us all day, everyday." Then the door slammed and Virgil was left, his sobs falling on his, and only his ears.</p><p>-----Now-----</p><p>So Virgil had stayed there for all of 5 minutes before creeping out of his room, leaving hastily out the front door and trying not to bump into the others.</p><p>He sat in the car for a minute, a silver Hilux that Roman owned but Virgil drove because he didn't own a car yet. His head rested against the dashboard, purple bangs covering his eyes, not allowing the world to see the shiny liquid pooling there. He had to pull himself together, he knew that, but he just wanted to sleep. He was still in pain from nesting, his limbs killing him and wings itching like ants had been dumped on the feathers, 100 tiny, crawling, clawing black ants the size of his pinkie finger on each fluff covered shaft. Chewing and burrowing into at the delicate flesh the feathers protected. Eating away at him until they reached his shoulders and eventually eating his whole body, leaving a stripped skeleton in Romans car. Like he was some carcass on top of their nest. He shivered at the image his mind gave him before sitting up straight and sticking the keys in the ignition</p><p>As he drove he had no idea where he wanted to end up until he pulled into a parking lot way out of town. A sign stood in front of him that said it was a nature reserve. The pines and other trees that he had no idea the name of towered over him, causing dapples on the ground he walked as he went further into the forest area.</p><p>Soon enough he had walked for hours, nearing the middle of the forest, the only sounds the natural bubbling of a stream and birds scampering around the trees. A few times he saw a big bird, wings spread wide and feathers gliding through the wind like a knife through butter. Virgil could feel his wings longing to be up there, to feel the wind playing in his feathers, the powerful element twirling his wings and letting him glide without resistance. It was like a dance, both masters at the craft but both co-existing in a way only the best of friends or lovers could.</p><p>However, that wasn't going to happen. If he let himself fly, he would get addicted. It would be like a drug that he could never quit. He couldn't do that. Every time he even had his wings anywhere but hidden under his clothing alarm bells rung across his brain, ringing in his ears and guiding his mind to the worst situations, labs and police officers were a common vision nowadays.</p><p>Not to mention he didn't even know if he could fly anymore. He had flown like 2 times in his childhood. Every time had been just hovering above the ground when he was about 5, his mother holding his hand and father watching on with venomous eyes. Then when he killed his father he flew to get away. But that was just instinct, needing to get away and not wanting to be locked away for his freakishness. After that he had flapped his wings maybe once and that was to loosen some broken feathers after he fell on his wings after tripping up on a chair.</p><p>So he just watched the huge eagle flying past, slightly untucking his wings so the tips slipped out of the bottom of his hoodie, the feathers rustling together as though they had a mind of their own. He had to stop a few instinctive flaps as the Eagle circled a few meters away. After an hour the eagle left and Virgil could hear it's fading calls, longing to call back. He didn't know if he squawked. he knew as a child he had chirruped and tweeted a few times. But he didn't remember outright squawking at anything or anyone. When he was startled he mostly just fluffed up his wings and curled into a ball. When he was happy he just flapped his little wings and snuggled into his mothers side. When he was sad he would hide under his wings. He never felt the need for verbal interaction as a child, growing up a very clingy, cuddly kid. Even now he was pretty quiet, only speaking when spoken to by his friends, Patton had tried to rid him of the habit, but it just stuck.</p><p>Patton. He now remembered why he was here. Crap, and he stole Roman's car. Now they all had a second reason to be mad. He had to get back to the house before they realized. Surely they wouldn't be mad that they told him to stay in his room and he left at lunchtime until dusk if the sky was anything to go by. The sun was just peeking through the trees, casting gorgeous reds and pinks across the sky. He really needed to go now.</p><p>So as he ran back through the forest, jumping tree roots and stray rocks on the way, he thought about how easy it would be if he just flew. But he couldn't do that. Not now, not ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also by the way, if you notice a bit where I mess up Patton's pronouns in this story please tell me. They are Non-Binary in this story so They/Them are their pronouns. If you catch any of those slip ups please tell me so I can fix it.</p><p>Also long chapter... Didn't know I could do that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last chapter before we get into the reveal.<br/>Virgil and his choices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*flashback*<br/>"Talking"<br/>Sorry I took so long to update guys. Writers block is a b*tch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screech of a barn owl invaded Virgil's mind as he finally, finally huffed to a stop at his car. It was now fully dark and he couldn't see 2 steps ahead of him. Sure, his vision was a little better than a humans, but not by much. His smell and hearing were 10 times better.</p>
<p>His arms and legs were covered in cuts from stumbling through the wood, sticking to the denim of his jeans and hoodie. That would be a horrid scene later when he had to rip the clothing away from the wounds. He hissed as he sat, the cuts sensitive and he was pretty sure there were some thorns in his calves that were giving him hell. He knew his face wasn't much better either after deciding to make friends with a rock and bramble bush. He was just happy he could see out of his red eyes, probably reacting to the dust probably clogged up in them.</p>
<p>As he pulled out of the parking lot he felt all the pressure in his muscles release, sinking back into the seat as he drove. Driving had always been his escape from the world, his own little world that he could control and bend to his liking. No living thing could stop him when he was speeding down the road and it was a welcome feeling to be so in control. </p>
<p>Virgil's headlights spun shadows through the forest as he drove past it, shadows that would usually taunt and spook, instead he just smirked and upped the brightness. This, this was the control he so desperately craved, so desperately needed. The only 2 things that gave him this were the activity he was partaking in at that moment and killing his father. </p>
<p>Although killing his father was something he regretted, it wasn't because he didn't want the man gone. He was an abusive man who preyed on those he deemed weaker, pretty much any woman, young child or different race. However, he regretted it because it meant he would always fear others finding out. Finding out a child had killed his own father, for the sole reason of pointing out the flaws that made Virgil weak, even if he couldn't control said flaws. But it gave Virgil control, he controlled his fathers demise that he had so desperately wanted for most of his young life.</p>
<p>However, he wasn't really in control was he? He had lashed out, panicked and that's what killed the monster of a father.</p>
<p>So driving really was his best bet to feel in control. He wasn't even in control of his own choices anymore. His wings made the decision for him. Want to cuddle, no they'll feel your wings. Want to wear a nice shirt, no they'll see your wings. You want to sleep on your back, no you'll sleep on your wings and it will be agony. His life wasn't his to control. His choices weren't his to make. His body wasn't his, it was his wings.</p>
<p>Sometimes he despised it, how could he ever actually live if he never got to do anything? </p>
<p>Then again, sometimes he was grateful. He had seen what had happened when he had made his own choice.</p>
<p>*Shaking, blood-coated hands*</p>
<p>Had seen what happened when he was in charge.</p>
<p>*Bodies slamming into the wall*</p>
<p>Had felt the pain for years after because of his stupidity.</p>
<p>*Screaming, wailing sirens*</p>
<p>Had smelt the decay of his soul.</p>
<p>*Wet blood flooding his carpet*</p>
<p>Had heard the judgement of his actions.</p>
<p>*His fathers last, shaky breaths*</p>
<p>So no, why would he even want to make choices anymore? Sometimes they would be nice, choosing what he wanted to wear, how he wanted to spend his time. But then, what if he made another stupid decision?</p>
<p>What if it was Patton? Sweet Patton who he had already hurt enough. He could see the blood pooling around a thin, usually full of energy, form. Could see cracked glasses and broken limbs splayed like a broken doll. Wet, raspy breathes begging for air.</p>
<p>What if it was Logan? Logan who had been his first real friend. Glasses burning, the smell of sizzling flesh and the audible crack of bones as the fire consumed the man. The sound of begging, pleading, screaming.</p>
<p>What if it was Roman? Roman who had welcomed him without a second glance. Betrayed gazes that would pierce a soul, knives sticking out of his broad chest and anywhere else they would hit something major. No noise, just silent hatred. </p>
<p>Then Virgil, standing over all of them. Holding a bat, matches and knives. Waiting for them all to die so he could flee the country. Taking sick delight in wet gasps and screams of agony. Challenging Roman's glare with an amused gaze and smile on h-</p>
<p>"Sir step out of the vehicle!"</p>
<p>He startled from his thoughts. Sometime in his personal nightmare he seemed to have slowed to a stop in the middle of a backroad. The world around him was filled with flashing red and blue as he looked around, trying to gain his bearing.</p>
<p>Forest to his sides, road bathed in the warm glow of his headlights in front. But behind....</p>
<p>his worst nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really like this chapter, but it's ok I guess. It's also kind of rushed cause I wanted to get it out. Sorry but the next chapter will be better :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know I said this would be the reveal chapter, however it would have been to long so it's gonna be a 2 part reveal, this chapter and then an immediate follow up chapter that should be posted soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last names because I never told you what I decided they would be.<br/>-Virgil Sanders (Very original I know)<br/>-Logan Crofters (I haven't seen this one before)<br/>-Roman Prince (Meh, it's good enough)<br/>-Patton Smith (I thought it sounded cute)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blue and red filtered across his vision as his hearing turned murky, as if Virgil had tipped his own head into mud.</p><p>The darkness around him blurred into moving shadows as an officer moved to his door, knocking on the window. Virgil shivered, trying to gather his thoughts and senses because he knew he had to speak to the officer without losing it. He slowly opened the door, stepping out taking care of the scratches over his legs and back.</p><p>The officer peered down at him, nearly a head taller then the 17 year old, ginger haired and kind blue eyes. Virgil knew how he probably looked, a young teenager driving across a back road in total darkness, pulled up to a stop in the middle of said road and covered in his own blood. He probably had bags under his eyes as well, adding to the look.</p><p>"You Virgil Sanders?" The officer gently asked. Virgil slowly nodded and the officer smiled softly at the boy, obviously seeing he was nervous. "Well we've been looking for you kiddo, you're housemates called in you were missing late yesterday afternoon. Get into a fight? You're looking a bit rough there." </p><p>"N-no sir. I w-w-was-was out in the woo-oods sir." Virgil shakily replied. The officer, Diggs maybe? That's what the badge said anyway. Officer Diggs looked skeptical this.</p><p>"What on earth were you doing in the woods alone son, don't you know it's the time of years bears are about?" Of course Vigil knew that. But bears didn't bother him because apparently he smelled to like a bird to them to attract any attention.</p><p>"I-it was quiet sir. The e-eagles are go-ood to watch when I'm stress-ssed" It was the truth anyway. Diggs nodded at this, simply writing things down in his notepad.</p><p>"Ok kiddo, now I know you're an underage driver but I'll discuss that with your housemates later. You just come in the car with me and I'll get ya home." Diggs gestured to the back of the patrol car. Virgil shakily nodded and climbed in. </p><p>"W-what about the c-c-car?" He asked, still nervously stumbling over words. Diggs smiled over his shoulder as the engine started. After Virgil was told the car would be towed home he settled into the back seat, shuffling his wings slightly so they wouldn't be crushed. He was still tense, of course he was it was a police officer. He was lucky he had changed his name when he left home, otherwise they would  connect him to the cold case from 2 years ago.</p><p>Diggs was humming to himself as they drove, the sun slowly peeking over the treetops. Virgil must have been out here for ages.</p><p>Soon enough they reached the outskirts of Virgil's town. As they drove through the sleepy streets, only tradies and farmers awake and outside, Virgil shook minutely. What if Patton was still mad at him. What if they wouldn't open the door for Diggs, told him that they didn't want a troublemaker in their house and to take Virgil away forever.</p><p>Virgil didn't think he could take that sort of rejection. He knew Logan and Roman would be mad. They could hold grudges. He knew that and could take that. But he hurt Patton, although he would never want Pat to be mad, he absolutely deserved it for what he had done to his sunshine friend.</p><p>They soon got to Virgil's house. The sun was now up, the world around it waking as well. Diggs pulled into the driveway and opened Virgil's door after hopping out.</p><p>Virgil hesitantly trailed after the officer, rubbing at his arms as he bit at his bottom lip. Soon enough Diggs was knocking, Virgil scooching in behind his arm nervously as Diggs smiled encouragingly down at him.</p><p>"You're not in trouble kiddo" He reassured, seemingly going to ruffle the boys purple tipped hair but deciding against it as he still looked jumpy.</p><p>Soon enough the door opened, Roman appearing in the doorway. As soon as his eyes landed on the boy, his warm brown eyes sparkled.</p><p>"Virgil!" The boy yelped as he was pulled into a hug. "Guys this officer found Virg!" He yelled excitedly over his shoulder. Excited chatter sounded as his other two friends popped out of the doorway, would they even want to be his friends anymore?</p><p>Two more bodies joined the hug, Virgil dipping his head into Roman's shoulder. He was trying to soak up all the warmth he could, because surely this wasn't because they actually cared. They were probably just waiting until Diggs left to kick him to the curb with nothing but the clothes on his back. However Virgil could pretend this was real for now because he knew he would never find this warmth again. They all relaxed with each other for a moment before giving Virgil some space, however Virgil clung to Roman, wanting to stay there for as long as possible. Roman didn't seem to mind, simply putting his arms around the boys waist, luckily his wings were flat against his back under his baggy hoodie, and holding him securely there.</p><p>He was vaguely aware of Logan and Patton speaking to Officer Diggs, giving phone numbers and other official stuff. Then Diggs was gone, a small shoulder pat and promise to call the towing company to get Roman's car.</p><p>Once the patrol car left Virgil tensed. This was it, they were going to tell him to get out, Roman would push him off and yell. Patton and Logan went back inside, saying something about getting things ready. However Virgil payed no attention to that, only trying to bury himself deeper into Roman's shoulder, breath held as he waited to be pushed away.</p><p>Instead Roman did the most unexpected thing. He tightened his grip around the small boys waist, nose buried in his hair. Seemingly just breathing and enjoying the fact that Virgil was in his arms.</p><p>But no, that-that wasn't right. Roman should be pushing him away, he should be yelling and hating him, not showing him compassion. Virgil should be protecting himself, putting as much distance between him and his friend-not friend, saying he was sorry and would just leave. However, like the fool he was, he just melted into the warm embrace.</p><p>"I-I'm so-" He was cut off by Roman as the mayor's son shushed him.</p><p>"I know sweetheart, I know." He rubbed a hand up and down his back suddenly, but then stopped as Virgil felt him touch a wing. Virgil panicked internally before they were interrupted.</p><p>"Ro bring him here so I can treat his back and legs!" Patton's sweet voice called and Virgil forgot all about Roman touching his back.</p><p>If they treat his back, that mean he had to be shirtless. If he was shirtless, well anyone can guess what they would see. If that happened..... well it wasn't good.</p><p>Virgil tensed as Roman seemed to forget what the strange lump was and led the short boy inside. However Virgil started protesting.</p><p>"It's fine, I'm fine Roman! They're just a few small scratches I got in the woods that's all. Really it's not a problem." However soon enough they were in the living room, Patton and Logan looking at him sadly and Roman's arm still around his shoulders. Virgil guiltily noticed that Patton had a bandaid under their eye, although otherwise seemed fine. Patton started talking from the couch they occupied as Virgil stood in the middle of the room</p><p>"Virgil you were missing for 18 hours honey. You were apparently out doing who know what in the woods and I need to make sure you're ok. Okay?" Virgil said nothing and looked at the floor. Patton sighed and sadly tilted their head. "Virg I know you think we're mad, but we're not honey I promise. I was in the wrong yesterday, I invaded your personal space and you were being defensive. I understand why you probably don't want us near you right now ok, but I really need to know you're not hurt to badly." Virgil still didn't look at them though and Logan decided to pipe in.</p><p>"Virgil you have blood all over you, I doubt it's anyone else's so I must insist you let us help before you lose to much blood." He deadpanned from his armchair, however his blue eyes glittered with concern for the 17 year old.</p><p>"Um, I'm really fine guys." Virgil gulped nervously, his breathing coming out faster then normal. Roman seemed to notice and squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>"He also had a weird lump on his back" Roman said to the others as Virgil glared at him.</p><p>The room turned into a flurry of concerned Patton and slightly ruffled Logan. They pulled him from Roman and to the couch, trying to get him to take off his hoodie as Virgil just curled into himself, trying to disappear.</p><p>…Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehe fluff is coming my dears.<br/>Also Diggs is a character of mine that is a character that appears in any story of mine with police. I love my kind, bubbly son.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big reveal mwahaha :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... here we are. This story has been so, so fun to write and really is the thing that got me back into writing.<br/>Writing has always been a passion of mine, but it's mostly been disconnected one-shots. This is on of my favorite things I have written and I really hope you all enjoyed it.<br/>See you at the ends of the chapter lovelies.</p>
<p>WARNING!<br/>Near the start of the chapter there are a few scenes that may feel like non-con to some readers. Please skip this if you believe these will trigger you! There will be a warning note before and after so you can skip it!<br/>Stay safe all my lovelies :)<br/>Thankyou!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil curled his head down into his chest, limbs tucked against each other and kicking out in panic as Logan and Patton bombarded him with questions and worried tugs at his back.</p>
<p>*****************<br/>
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!<br/>
This following scene may feel a bit like Rape/Non-con to some readers. I would hate to trigger anyone, so if this is you PLEASE skip this scene!<br/>
There will be an end of warning label at the end if you do choose to skip :)<br/>
Thankyou -Goose<br/>
*****************<br/>
He was screaming on the inside, if he was shirtless he would be done for. So he held the hem tightly with one hand and swatted Logan away as he went to pull down his hood with the other. He was also baring his teeth and trying to stay in the center of the couch, not wanting to be backed into a corner. He knew if he was a normal person, he would be telling himself to stop acting like a wild animal. But wasn't that what he basically was anyway? So he fought off his friends, no housemates, he couldn't afford to call them friends now and get his heart broken later. </p>
<p>Pretty soon though he felt a solid weight pinning his shoulder into the back of the couch. He also felt a hand reaching his hoodie and he screamed. No, no, no, please no! His mind screamed as he did.</p>
<p>"No! Please don't! Please!" He sobbed harshly, probably scaring the hell out of the others but not being in the right headspace to really care at this point.</p>
<p>He felt a hand on his cheek, slowly tipping his head back as tears blurred his vision. However, he could make out one of his friends, he couldn't quite figure out which it was though so he kept struggling. His housemate's lips seemed to be moving, making sounds that Virgil couldn't even hear. Though it seemed to be one word repated over and over again.</p>
<p>Everything was murky, like he was swimming through a muddy swamp. No sound registered except his mind telling him to get the hell out of this situation. So he kept kicking out, although he did register that he wasn't hitting anything. Weren't Logan and Patton just there a second ago. His mind seemed to clear slightly as he realised there were no more hands on him except for the one cupping his cheek. The only thing he felt was said hand and an ache surrounding his whole heart, like a bug was chewing away at it from the inside.</p>
<p>******************<br/>
END OF WARNING! END OF WARNING!<br/>
If you skipped, everything past here is safe for you to read. If something does trigger someone though, just comment and I can put a warning in that section of the story :)<br/>
******************</p>
<p>"-Irgil, Virgil, Virgil." Was heard. He could see that it was Roman above him now. Roman's lips seemed to be matching the words the boy had heard, so it was quite likely he had been saying his name for a while. "Virgil sweetheart, it's ok. You're ok, you're ok." The other boys hand was now stroking his cheek softly. Virgil leant into it as it was grounding him. </p>
<p>Roman was smiling now, however it seemed slightly forced, his eyes flitting from Virgil's to something beside Virgil's head. It reminded him of when Logan wanted to just read in peace but instead had to force himself to socialize.</p>
<p>Where were Logan and Patton anyway?</p>
<p>So Virgil lifted his head from Roman's gentle touch, to find his other two frie- housemates.</p>
<p>When he found him, he wished he hadn't. They were standing stock-still in front of him, gazes locked on something behind Virgil. The anxious boy suddenly felt self-concious and followed Logan's gaze to whatever they were judging him for.</p>
<p>He was shirtless.</p>
<p>His head seemed to be white noise for a moment. He just felt numb to the whole situation. Of course he knew his wings were puffed up behind him, he wasn't stupid. But he really wished they weren't and they just saw a bug or something.</p>
<p>Then all the noise came back, he noticed he was stuttering, saying something that sounded like sorry but underwater. He was panicking again. They knew about the feathery devils on his back. Now that the worst had happened he just had to get the hell out of this house and try not to have the authorities called on him. Why did he put himself in this situation? Because he knew this was his fault, if he hadn't ran away yesterday he could just be silently brooding in his room. Instead he had revealed his biggest secret to his frien- housemates. No, now they wouldn't even want to know him. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat and tried to speak again, registering Roman sitting on the arm of the couch.</p>
<p>"Please don't h-hurt me. I-I promise I'll just l-l-leave." He stumbled out, ducking his head so the tears would flow behind his purple bangs.</p>
<p>His wings rustled behind him, he heard Patton step back in shock and knew Roman was doing that nervous thing of his where he played with his fingers by tapping them together.</p>
<p>"I, they won't hurt you guys. I promise I'm not dangerous! Just please don't call the police." He took a shuddering breath and spoke again, "They'll do horrible things to me in there. I now you probably think I'm a m-m-m," He couldn't even admit what he was, how pathetic, "Monster," He finally whooshed out. "But please, I-I don't want to be dissected or treated like a lab rat." He pleaded.</p>
<p>Suddenly he had an armful of Patton. The sunny 19 year old was squeezing him as they kindly muttered words in Virgil's ear.</p>
<p>"Oh honey, oh sweetheart! Dissect you? Who would want to dissect you!? Honey we love you! No-one's going to dissect you!" He babbled kindly. Virgil was still tense. Surely this was a trap, a way to distract him from the authorities surely on their way.</p>
<p>But then something prodded his wing. Virgil jumped fearfully, afraid they would hurt his wings. Even though he hated them, they were still a really sensitive part of him and could hurt like a bitch if something happened to them. So he jumped and turned to face the prodder, teeth bared to protect himself. However he probably looked like an idiot with Patton still clinging to him.</p>
<p>To find Logan muttering away as he was taking notes in a notepad he always carried around. Virgil blinked up at him as the smarter boy started a new line, muttering to himself in the process.</p>
<p>"Wing's seem to be sensitive. Touch softly if needed. Fight or flight seems strongly fight." He furiously scribbled at his page, eyes flickering between said wings and the paper.</p>
<p>Virgil panicked internally, he was taking notes so he could study with scientists as the dissected him and pinned his wings like a butterfly's. He could imagine it now, Logan getting prizes for discovering such a beast and showing the world, pinned up wings in a museum somewhere for people to gawk at. Logan was still speaking though.</p>
<p>"Wings seem to convey emotions, as when Virgil is panicking like an idiot they fluff up." He deadpanned, looking straight into Virgil's amethyst eyes with his brown ones. Virgil made a noise surprisingly like a squawk that Patton seemed to coo at, tensing as Logan cam to sit beside him. Then Roman decided to chip in his 2 cents.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart no-ones going to hurt you." He piped up from behind Virgil, hands playing with his purple tipped locks. Said sweetheart just ducked away from the hands and tucked his wings closer to his back, eyes flicking from the people surrounding him to the exit.</p>
<p>"I don't understand. Why don't you hate me?" He pleaded, heart wrenching sobs beginning to spill out as Patton held his gaze with a calm smile. Then they shared a knowing look with the others before looking back at the terrified boy.</p>
<p>"Oh honey, I don't care what you are." They softly spoke, taking Virgil's hand. A finger poked at his wing that fluffed up under the unexpected, but surprisingly not unwanted attention. "These," A prod at his forehead, "Don't control what goes on in here," now a prod at his chest, just above his heart, "And doesn't change this either."</p>
<p>Virgil couldn't stutter out a reply anymore, sobs reduced to hiccups, simply overwhelmed by this sudden direction of conversation. He was so confused, shouldn't they be kicking him out by now? If this was a trap why did it feel so real?</p>
<p>So instead of speaking he just sank back into the couch and Roman, who had ended up next to him instead of on the armchair. He let the mayor's son drape an arm over him, although only allowing it to rest there with Roman a few good centimeters away. The older boy seemed fine with this, respecting the youngers personal space.</p>
<p>Roman always had understood boundaries better then the others. When Patton would fuss and get into his space and Logan would poke and prod, Roman was always the one with the most understanding. He simply waited for Virgil to tell him to either leave or stay, the most common being the former.</p>
<p>So now, it was no surprise he wasn't pushing Virgil as the winged boy gathered his thoughts. Finally, after moments that felt like days, he spoke.</p>
<p>"Can I please have my shirt back?" He asked hesitantly. Patton seemed to think for a moment before shaking their head. However they seemed to regret this decision as their actions registered in Virgil's brain.</p>
<p>Virgil startled, yanking back from Patton's hands with a terrified look. He knew it. He KNEW it! They were just waiting for police to get here, stalling him with fake hugs and kind words. He had to get out. However, as soon as he tried to escape, he was pulled back into Romans chest having forgotten about the arm now tightening around him in a half hug.</p>
<p>"No! No you can't give me to them please!" He started to sob uncontrollably again. However now he was fighting against Roman's hold, pounding at his chest and thrashing like a fish out of water.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart please calm down!" Patton pleaded as Roman buried his face in Virgil's hair, whispering sweet nothings.</p>
<p>This continued for a while, until eventually all the fight drained from Virgil and he simply slumped back into the chest behind him. He hung his head, tears sliding slowly down his cheeks and dripping onto his bare chest.</p>
<p>He felt a hand rubbing circles into his stomach, unconsciously he leaned into the touch. He wanted so badly to sink into the touches, just be looked after and cared for. However he wasn't about to let his guard down now. </p>
<p>He had given up on getting out now, no matter how hard he fought there were 3 of them. He was also a twig of a boy, he felt so, so tired and he couldn't hurt his friends if they blocked his exit. So he lay still in Roman's arms, letting the circles being traced on his stomach ground him before he observed his frie- not friends.</p>
<p>Patton looked like they were going to burst into tears in moments, eyes puffy and a look of heartbreak on their face. Virgil felt his heart shatter at the sight, he had done that to Pat. He was to blame and he would gladly accept it.</p>
<p>Logan sat quietly, notepad and pen abandoned neatly on his lap and seemingly deep in his thoughts. Probably thinking how much money he would get from dissecting the younger boy. </p>
<p>Then there was Roman. Sweet, kind Roman who Virgil could admit he had always wanted as more then a friend. He couldn't see the 18 year old but could feel the patterns that he traced on his stomach that he would usually be blushing like the sun over. However, it was probably just a tactic to get him calm and pliant. As he realized this he stopped leaning into the hand, instead tensing and shrinking back from it. He heard a noise like a kicked puppy from behind him and tried to block out the heartbreaking noise.</p>
<p>"Honey we can't give back your shir-" Patton started talking but as soon as they did, Virgil went to interrupt. However, Patton held up a hand, "We can't give you back your shirt because we need to fix those." They said slowly whilst pointing to the scratches that Virgil had honestly forgot about.</p>
<p>The boy seemed to ponder this for a moment before turning his head to speak to Roman directly. The other boy had his undivided attention on him as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Promise me you aren't calling the police." He whimpered, lip trembling and tremors running up his body. Roman hooked his chin with his finger and their eyes met. </p>
<p>"Darling I promise on my fathers job that I won't call the police." He stroked Virgils cheek with a thumb and Virgil slumped forward, something feeling like he was weighed down by 10 people. He felt safe with Roman and like the world couldn't hurt him anymore. His wings fell around him, going limp and brushing the ground.</p>
<p>He was so tired, soon enough he fell asleep as Patton started applying bandages, face buried in Roman's collarbone and tears officially grinding to a halt.</p>
<p>******************<br/>Time skip <br/>******************</p>
<p>He slowly drifted into the land of the living, everything blurry as he blinked open his eyes.</p>
<p>The house was quiet and it seemed he had been moved to his bedroom, bandages wrapped around his thighs and stomach. He had been changed into fluffy grey sweatpants and a plain white top. If he was more awake he would be concerned someone had changed him, however he had bigger issues.</p>
<p>He was staring at 2 arms wrapped around his waist, seemingly connected to the wall of muscle at his back. They were holding him back into the persons chest, squishing his wings in a comfortable-ish way and were warmer then anything Virgil had ever felt.</p>
<p>Then it registered in his brain that the wall of muscle had started to shift, after he had been staring for a good 5 minutes, seemingly knowing that the teenager was awake and the arms tightened affectionately.</p>
<p>"Go back to sleep Virge. You think to loud." Romans voice was deep with sleep, the older boy nuzzling his nose into Virgil's neck letting puffs of air tickle the fine hairs on the back of his neck. Virgil wrapped his own arms around Romans, to sleepy to have his usual hesitance. </p>
<p>The 2 boys fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that tomorrow they were going to be talking for hours about both Virgils wings and whatever they were. Roman would also apologize for snapping at Virgil a few days prior that Virgil had all but forgotten anyway.</p>
<p>Yeah, they would be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy Moly<br/>What a chapter. This took days for me write as I kept going back because I needed this to be right. (I know I hate unsatisfying reveal chapters so wasn't about to do that to you guys :)<br/>So this was such a fun write, I want to thank every kudos and comment I got. Even if you just read it, all those things help me to write more and more.<br/>Also I may be doing a bonus one-shot in a separate work later down the track, so leave suggestions for that below :)<br/>Thankyou for taking this journey with me.<br/>(Also this was going to be LAMP but I just wasn't feeling it so it turned into Prinxiety. Sorry not sorry)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>